Denial
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't bother to go to the shower and clean up the mess we've made. I could have swore that I felt something wet ran down my cheeks. Whether it was tears or sweats, I wasn't sure.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

**Summary: **I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't bother to go to the shower and clean up the mess we've made. I could have swore that I felt something wet ran down my cheeks. Whether it was tears or sweats, I wasn't sure.

**Pairing: **Soul/Kid

**Warnings: **Yaoi, very few bad words, sadness, mentioned underage drinking, sexual themes, possibly OOCness

It was an idea that I had for a while.

* * *

><p>He moans my name as I thrust slowly into him. He wraps his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. My sweats drips on him and glistens on his pale skin.<p>

We are more than just friends, but we are not exactly a couple either; we are friends with benefits.

It all happened one night when I visited him. The girls were out so it was just the two of us. I've had a crush on him for a long time. We were watching a movie but I didn't really pay attention to it. I don't know what caused it but at one point, we kissed and we even had sex.

I have no idea what just happened. I mean, I just kissed and had sex with my crush on the same night. Thankfully, neither Maka, Liz or Patty were home yet at that time.

The next day, Kid claims that it meant nothing. Naturally, I was hurt by it but decide not to let it bother me. We pretend that nothing happened and it worked.

Until that day when Kid and Black Star were at my apartment.

Apparently, Black Star thought it would be a good idea to try to drink alcohol. I wonder how he even got them in the first place. We tried to tell him that we were too young to drink but of course, him being Black Star, he refused to listen. Knowing that he wouldn't give up immediately, Kid and I had no choice but to drink them.

It was a big mistake.

Not only did I receive a bad hangover when I woke up in the morning, I also slept with Kid again. I was surprised that Black Star didn't find out.

One day, Kid suggests to me that we could become friends with benefits. I was truly surprised that someone like him would think of an idea like that. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea and I may regret it later but it gives me a chance to be with him, even though I wouldn't be romantically involved with him, so I accepted it.

And this is how it started. We have never told our friends about our...'relationship' if you can call it. They wouldn't understand. Besides, they don't always have to know what we are doing. It's none of their business.

His moans becomes louder when I begin to thrust faster; his sweats soaking the sheets. I'm glad that neither Maka nor Blair is home right now or else they will surely hear us. I manage to hit his sweet spot a few times during the process, making him scream in pleasure.

With every move, I could feel that I was getting closer and closer to my climax. I grab his member and rub my hand up and down on it. "Soul... I-I'm going to..." Kid tries to tell me but it was too late. He screams as he releases his semen on his stomach and some of them in my hand. After a few thrust, it was now my turn to get an orgasm. I groan and close my eyes as I fill him with my semen.

When we were done, we were both panting. I open my eyes and look down at him. I slowly pull out my penis. I give him a small smile as I caress his cheek. He was sweating and his hair is a mess but I didn't care. To me, he looks beautiful. I close my eyes again. I lean slowly to him and pucker my lips.

I was going to kiss him when he stops me by putting his hand on my mouth. I open my eyes in confusion to see him glaring at me. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asks me coldly.

I was confused by his sudden change in behavior but decided to answer. "I was going to kiss you."

"You idiot."

"Why? Because I wanted to kiss you?"

"Exactly."

Okay, this doesn't make sense. We kissed on our first time, so why is this different?

"Sorry, it's just..." I figure that I should tell him the truth. Perhaps he will understand it. "...I am in love with you."

He stares at me in disbelief. He sits up and looks at me with an ice cold glare. "No, you don't. You just think that you love me because we had sex."

"What?! No, that's not true! I've loved you long before this!"

"How can I know that you are telling the truth?" he asks me coldly. I went silent at the question. I want to tell him that my feelings for him are genuine but I fear that he won't believe me.

"Assuming what you said is true, I want to tell you this: even if you do love me, I don't feel the same way."

"Don't try to deny my feelings!" I yell angrily at him. I can't believe he thinks that I only like him because of sex. I loved him before we even kissed each other!

It was because of his denial that we got into this! Maybe if he had tried to talk about that night instead of trying to run away from it, we wouldn't have been in this situation.

But what difference would it make if he had? It was lust that brought us together. If we became a couple, would there be only lust between us or would there be more in our relationship?

He gets himself off the bed and I watch him as he grabs his clothes. "Where are you going?" I ask him. I have a suspicion but I want to hear the answer from him. "I'm leaving." he tells me as he starts to put his clothes on. He turns to me. "What is the point of being friends with benefits if one of us falls in love with the other?"

I didn't try to stop him when he walks to the door. He turns to me again. "I'm sorry to say this but our status as friends with benefits is over."

I bet he wasn't sorry at all when he said that. It was his final words before he opens the door and leaves my room. After he left the apartment, the only company I have now is the silence. I sigh to myself, looking away from the door.

I should have known better than expecting love from my fuck-buddy. I was in love with him but he doesn't feel the same way. I was just a living dildo to him.

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't bother to go to the shower and clean up the mess we've made. I could have swore that I felt something wet ran down my cheeks. Whether it was tears or sweats, I wasn't sure.

Sometimes the good things needs to stop.

* * *

><p>Poor Soul.<p>

I know Kid is OOC in this but it was kinda necessary.


End file.
